Autumnal Leaves
by GGJUX
Summary: "jaga rahasiamu. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu ini". HunHan/KaiLu/Lukai. Yaoi. Chapter Fanfiction
1. Autumnal Leaves Chapter 1

**Author : GGJUX**

**Cast : Sehun Exo-K, Luhan Exo-M, Kai Exo-K (Switch Gender)(?)**

**Other Cast : Yoon Sohi**

**Pair : HunHan, Lukai/Kailu (Kai-Luhan)**

**WARNING : YAOI (?) TYPO BERTEBARAN**

**SELAMA MEMBACA ^~^**

"hey..psst" bisik seorang namja berwajah cantik kepada teman sebangkunya,kai. "ng? ada apa?" kai menoleh kearahnya temannya seraya melepaskan pena dari tangannya. " kapan kau akan menembak Yoon sohi?" jawab namja tersebut seraya menunjuk gadis yang sedang menjawab soal di papan tulis.

"kasihan dia, kau membuatnya menunggu!" timpalnya lagi."tenang, aku akan menembaknya" kai mengambil penanya dan kembali menulis.

"bagaimana denganmu? xiluhan?"

"ng? aku?"

Luhan hanya terdiam beberapa saat. "ah.. kalau aku, urusan gampang!" lanjut luhan dengan entengnya.

"haha.. aku tau kau playboy"

Bel telah berbunyi menandakan waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba, kai bergegas mengahampiri seorang sohi, sedangkan luhan hanya membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan. ia terus memperhatikan kai yang mengobrol dengan sohi, dan tiba-tiba kai menoleh kearah luhan.

luhan sedikit terkejut akan hal itu. kai mengedipkan matanya seakan memberi "kode" untuk luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Ketika kai dan sohi sudah keluar dari ruangan. senyuman Luhan telah hilang.

Luhan terdiam di kelas dan merenung sejenak "apa aku harus mengikutinya?"

tanpa disadar, Luhan diam-diam mengikuti kai dari belakang. dan melihat kai "menembak" sohi itu dengan bunga yang ada di tangannya. "would you be mine?" itu kata yang terngiang di telinga luhan.

sohi hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan wajahnya seakan mengatakan "ya". kai langsung memeluk sohi di dalam dekapannya. sedangkan luhan hanya terdiam melihat hal itu.

Luhan hanya terdiam di balik dinding, ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. perih,sakit,kecewa. mungkin itu yang ia rasakan. Luhan tak kuasa melihat kai dengan yang lain, ia berlari berbalik dan memegang dadanya "perasaan apa ini?"

Luhan turun dari mobil mewahnya, seluruh yeoja terpana dengan ketampanan dan kekayaan luhan. Luhan memang siswa terkenal di sekolahnya. Karena memiliki wajah yang tampan dan kaya serta pintar, banyak yeoja yang menembaknya karena suka padanya. namun tetap saja ia menolak.

Luhan menutup matanya dan mengatur nafasnya, dan ketika ia membuka matanya. terlihat kai dengan sohi menghampiri luhan. "Luhaniiee~~" teriak sohi dan berlari memeluk luhan.

"eh?" luhan terdiam beberapa saat "kau jangan memeluknya! kau milikku sekarang" kai merasa cemburu ketika sohi memeluk luhan. Luhan dan sohi hanya tertawa geli, melihat tingkah kai yang cemburu.

"hei, mana pajak jadian?" ucap luhan dengan tersenyum jail

"Pajak apanya pajak?" jawab kai yang masih kesal dengan luhan "aa~~ oppa, ayolah.. pajak" goda luhan dengan bertingkah sebagai yeoja "kau ini apaan sih?" Kai melirik Luhan dengan kesal.

"oppa~ jangan marah ne?" goda luhan lagi, namun kai hanya memalingkan wajahnya "kau ingin aku tak marah? belikan aku ice cream"

"EKH?! kau yang seharusnya membelikan aku ice cream" Luhan tak setuju apa yang diucapkan kai barusan "kau yang harus membelikan aku ice cream" jawab kai tak mau kalah. Mereka bedua langsung berdebat satu sama lain.

Sohi melihat hal itu langsung melerai mereka berdua "sudah.. sudah.. sekarang aku yang traktir ice cream!" sohi mengandeng Luhan dan kai, menarik mereka berdua untuk membeli ice cream.

"yummy~" seru Luhan dan terus menjilati ice cream rasa coklatnya. Kai yang melihatnya tertawa geli dan mengacak rambut luhan "dasar!"

"untung saja kau namja" kata sohi dengan menepuk bahu luhan "jika kau itu yeoja, aku akan cemburu berat. dan aku pasti kalah melawanmu" timpal sohi lagi.

"kalah? kenapa?" tanya luhan kebingungan "ya, tentu saja kalah. lihatlah.. kalian berdua begitu akrab!" ucap Sohi menunjuk Luhan dan kai.

"haha.. kami kan sahabat sejati" ucap Kai dengan merangkul luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum paksa "sahabat? haha" ujarnya dalam hati.

Pelajaran dimulai. namun luhan merasa sangat..sangat...sangat...sangat... Bosan dan Kesal, bagaimana tidak, Kai teman sebangkunya sibuk dengan pacar barunya "sohi". mereka saling mengirim surat, Sms bahkan Vn disaat pelajaran dimulai. apalagi itu pelajaran IPS, argh kau dapat membayangkan betapa membosankannya pelajaran itu. Ketika Kai menatap kearahnya dan menunjukan surat yang baru saja ia dapat dari pacarnya,sohi.

Luhan hanya memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas "ya, aku tahu".

"apa-apaan mereka bedua" gumam Luhan berdecak kesal, Ia menatap buku IPS yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ia baca dan sesekali ia melirik kai yang masih sibuk dengan sohi, Terlukis jelas senyum senang di wajah kai "kalau aku menjadi Sohi, apakah kau juga begitu?"

-SKIP-

Pelajaran selesai dan Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya, Kai menghampiri Luhan setelah ia selesai dengan urusan pacarnya "han, hari ini aku tidak pulang bersama ya" ujarnya dan luhan hanya tersenyum paksa "ne"

Setelah mendapatkan kata "ne" dari bibir Luhan, Kai merangkul Sohi dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sendirian di kelas. Senyum paksanya tadi langsung memudar dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

Jarang sekali Luhan tidak pulang tanpa dijemput, mengapa? karena ia minta untuk tidak dijemput. Dia ingin pulang bersama kai, namun nyatanya Kai pulang bersama Sohi. Luhan menyesali kata-katanya untuk mendorong Kai agar menembak Sohi. Kalau begini jadinya, lebih baik ia tak pernah mengucapkan kata itu.

Namun semua sudah terlambat, Posisinya sudah tergantikan oleh Yoon Sohi. Luhan Berdecak kesal ia benar-benar cemburu melihat Yoon Sohi dengan Kai. Luhan pulang ke rumahnya yang bisa dikatakan "megah" pantas saja, Dia anak Direktur perusahaan terbesar di Cina, Namun mengapa ia tinggal di korea? karena ayahnya ingin memperluas perusahaannya ke Korea selatan.

Luhan dengan lesu masuk ke rumah besarnya, Seluruh pelayan berbaris memberikannya hormat "selamat datang tuan" sedangkan Luhan hanya berjalan tak mempedulikan pelayannya. Ia melewati Kamar yang memliki pintu yang sangat besar dan ia hanya menghembuskan nafas yang begitu dalam ketika mendengar teriakan keras dari dalam kamarnya.

Sepertinya ayah dan ibunya bertengkar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, bagi luhan suara itu adalah suara yang biasa ia dengar. Luhan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. memikirkan dirinya yang sekarang. baru sehari Sohi dan Kai berpacaran, namun perasaan luhan sudah campur aduk dan tanpa tersadar ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. dengan malas ia membuka pintu, ia berjalan ke arah kasur bersize King miliknya. Ia merobohkan badannya yang ringan kearah kasur tersebut dan menatap langit-langit. Ia memejamkan matanya dan..

terlintas kata yang sama sekali tak ingin dia dengar "jaga rahasiamu. jangan pernah ada yang tahu ini" Luhan membuka matanya langsung dan merasakan dadanya sesak. "jangan lagi!"

**TBC~**

**Dimohon Reviewnya ya ^~^ Biar Ane tau yang mana yang salah -_-) dimohon sarannya.. sekian dan terima kasih *bow***


	2. Autumnal Leaves Chapter 2

**Author : GGJUX **

**Cast : Sehun Exo-K, Luhan Exo-M, Kai Exo-K**

**Other Cast : Yoon Sohi, BaekYol**

**WARNING: TYPO DIMANA-MANA! T^T YAOI EAK**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA! M0AH :***

Sudah 1 Bulan Kai bersamanya...

Dan sudah 1 Bulan Juga aku merasakan sakit...

Apakah aku bisa bertahan?

Luhan Terbangun dari mimpinya yang sama.. dengan kata yang sama "jaga pernah ada yang tahu ini" kata itu selalu terlintas di pikiran luhan.. ia sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini.. dan sudah 1 bulan juga saat Kai bersama seseorang. YOON SOHI.

Luhan terduduk di kasurnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sangat panjang ia berjalan kearah sebuah kaca dan melihat dirinya di cermin "hai" sapanya. Ia terlihat seperti orang gila dan memang dia sudah gila. Ia sudah tak kuat menahan semua ini. Menahan perasaannya dan lari dari mimpi yang buruk itu secara terus menerus.

"ARGH!" Luhan mendaratkan tangannya yang halus kearah kaca di depannya dan berhasil membuat banyak darah keluar dari tangan mungilnya. Mendengar bunyi yang begitu kuat. Seluruh pelayan masuk kedalam kamar Luhan dan bertanya-tanya pada Luhan.

"tuan baik-baik saja?" itulah pertanyaan yang selalu terlintas dan luhan menatap para pelayannya dengan senyum paksanya "keluarlah". Para pelayan hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar dan sejujurnya mereka Khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan sekarang. Selama 1 bulan ini badannya terus mengurus dan tak ada senyum sama sekali dari bibirnya yang manis.

Luhan terduduk dan menangis dengan kuat. Bukan karena sakitnya darah yang keluar, namun kesakitan yang ia rasakan ketika kai tersenyum bukan untuknya tapi untuk seseorang dan ia sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena rahasia yang ia pegang.

tiba-tiba seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki kamarnya "luhan" panggil yeoja tersebut seraya mendekat kearah luhan, luhan menoleh kearah yeoja tersebut "eomma.."

Ya, dia adalah ibu luhan. ibu luhan duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap kepala anaknya "lukamu.."

Ibu luhan membawa kotak dan mengobati luka anak semata wayangnya. dengan secara perlahan ia membalut luka yang berteteskan darah segar itu.

"bersabarlah" ucap ibunya seraya mengusap kepala anaknya lagi

"EOMMA! bagaimana aku bisa bersabar?" luhan mengigit bibirnya dengan kesal

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA SABAR JIKA AKU TERUS-TERUSAN MENJADI NAMJA!" lanjutnya lagi.

Ibu luhan setengah terkejut dan menempelkan jarinya ke bibir luhan "sst.. jangan keras-keras"

"aku tak peduli!" luhan menepis tangan ibunya dengan tatapan kesal. "baiklah kalau begitu. tenangkan pikiranmu, diamlah di kamar sampai kau merasa tenang" Ibu luhan berdiri dari kasur dan perlahan meninggalkan luhan yang masih menatapnya kesal.

"Hari ini, pulanglah cepat. Ibu punya kabar gembira untukmu" ingat ibunya seraya menutup pintu kamar luhan.

Luhan terdiam di sejenak di kasur, ia tertunduk lemas. beberapa kali ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.. namun hal itu tak berdampak apapun bagi dirinya.

Ia berdiri dari kasur, dan mengambil kotak pink kecil diatas meja. Di tatapnya kotak itu dan ia membuka kotak kecil tersebut. Terlihat isinya hanya sebuah daun musim gugur yang hampir rapuh. "kai.." ucapnya tersenyum dengan melihat isi kotak tersebut.

"tuan muda.. waktunya sekolah" ucap salah satu pelayan seraya mengetuk pintu kamar. Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembari menyimpan kotak kecil tersebut "ah ne.."

Ia berlari, bersiap untuk sekolah.

Luhan berangkat ke Sekolah, Seperti biasa dengan mobil mewahnya. Ia turun dari mobil dan disambut 2 pasangan "kai dan sohi" memang setiap pagi mereka menunggu Luhan didepan gerbang sekolah dan bercerita banyak hal dengan Luhan. Sudah 1 bulan ini menjadi kebiasaan yang tentu saja menyiksa hati luhan. Karena ia harus melihat namja yang ia sukai bersama orang lain.

Pelajaranpun dimulai, hari ini pelajaran Hangeul yang benar-benar membosankan apalagi ia tak sengaja melirik Kai dengan Sohi. ya, mereka melakukan kebiasaan mereka. Saling bertukar surat dan bersms ria. Luhan mengalihkan pemandangannya dan dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba hp luhan bergetar, Ia mengecheck hpnya dan mendapat sms dari kai "kenapa kau?" luhan tak membalasnya dan langsung menutup hpnya.

Mengetahui luhan tak membalas smsnya, Kai meng-smsnya lagi "kau marah?" lagi-lagi luhan tak menghiraukannya. lalu sms masuk lagi di hp luhan "katakan padaku". Luhan berfikir sejenak, Ia menghirup nafas dengan dalam dan mengelurkan dengan begitu panajang. "Mungkin aku harus mengaku padanya" pikir luhan dan ia mengambil hpnya dan membalas sms kai "istirahat ini, kau milikku"

-SKIP TIME-

Akhirnya Pelajaran yang membosankan itu selesai juga, Luhan membereskan bukunya dan melirik kai yang sudah bersama Sohi. Luhan berdecak kesal melihat kemersaan mereka berdua. Secara Refleks Luhan menarik Kai menjauh dari Sohi "ah kai! kau punya janji padaku"

Sohi hanya menatap bingung dan kai masih terseret dengan Luhan "hey, hentikan" ucap namja berkulit tan itu. Namun, Luhan tak memperdulikannya dan menariknya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ia melepaskan kai dan membelakanginya

"hei.. ada apa? kau marah padaku?" Kai mendekati Luhan dan memegang bahunya, namun Luhan menepis tangan kai seraya berkata "TIDAK!"

Kai yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh lalu membalikan badan luhan sehingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan mata dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya mendapati sahabatnya yang menangis. "k..kau kenapa?" Khawatir Kai dengan menguncangkan badan sahabatnya yang tertunduk lesu

Luhan menatap kai dengan sayu "kai.."

"hmm.. wae?"

"I'm Falling in love with u" ucap Luhan dan secara refleks ia memeluk kai dengan erat. Kai bingung dengan peryataan luhan dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Luhan dalam "maksudmu?"

"aku mencitaimu,bodoh" Ucap luhan lagi dengan bibir yang bergetar dan kai sama sekali tak percaya dengan luhan katakan. Bagaimana bisa, mereka berdua sama-sama namja.. jadi tidak akan mungkin! "hei ini tidak mungkin kita sama-sama..." "tidak! aku yeoja! aku bukan namja" potong Luhan yang membuat Kai membatu.

"a..apa maksudmu?"

"aku yeoja! aku bukan namja!" jelas Luhan sekali lagi "tapi kau namja!" ucap kai seakan tak percaya dengan kegilaan ini.

"tidak kai, aku yeoja" jelas luhan menatap kai dan memegang pipinya "aku terpaksa menjadi Namja karena perusaahan ayahku. Ayahku butuh perwaris perusahaan dan perwarisnya haruslah laki-laki. sungguh, aku awalnya tidak mengerti.. tapi ketika ku tersadar, aku telah menjadi laki-laki" Jelas Luhan dengan mengeluarkan air maranya "aku sudah menahan 1 bulan.. menahan kau dengan yoon sohi" timpal Luhan lagi.

Kai menatap Luhan dan menghapus air mata yang mengenangi pipinya "aku..." belum sempat Luhan meneruskan ucapannya, Kai secara refleks menciumnya. Luhan terkejut namun ia membalas ciuman lembut kai. Kai melepas ciumannya dan menatap Luhan "aku juga mencintaimu"

"tapi.. kau milik Sohi" Luhan mengingatkan bahwa Kai sekarang bukan miliknya. dan tanpa mereka sadari Sohi melihat semua yang terjadi.. Sohi seakan tak percaya. Ia berlari dan menabrak Kaca dan berhasil membuat kaca itu pecah. Kai dan Luhan tersadar ada yang mengintip mereka. Ketika mereka melirik kearah bunyi kaca, mereka melihat Yoon Sohi yang berlari meninggalkan halaman belakang.

Kai ingin mengejar Yoon sohi namun ditahan Luhan "jangan..." Luhan menatap memohon kepada kai namun kai melepaskan tangan Luhan secara perlahan "tenanglah.. aku akan kembali"

Kai meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk terdiam, Ia menangis ketika Kai pergi meninggalkannya "game over"

**TBC~~**

**THANK'S YANG UDAH BACA.. DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA**


	3. Autumnal Leaves Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya Saya mau berterima kasih dengan saran dan kritiknya.. Mian.. Kalau saya membuat FF yang aneh dan membuat bingung. sekali lagi terima kasih ^-^ saya akan sebisa mungkin melakukan yang lebih baik lagi.**

* * *

Author : GGJUX

Cast : Sehun Exo-K, Luhan Exo-M, Kai Exo-K (Switch Gender)(?)

Other Cast : Yoon Sohi

Pair : HunHan, Lukai/Kailu (Kai-Luhan)

WARNING : YAOI (?) TYPO BERTEBARAN

SELAMA MEMBACA ^~^

* * *

"Jaga Rahasia Ini.. Jangan Sampai Ada Yang Tahu" kata itu terngiang lagi di telinga Luhan. Luhan menutup Telinganya agar tak mendengar kata itu lagi. Namun, bukannya menghilang suara itu makin keras.. keras.. dan mengingatkan Luhan kejadian disaat dirinya.. mendapat kata-kata itu.

-Flash Back-

Terlihat yeoja kecil tengah mengintip ayah dan ibunya adalah Xi Luhan, Sejujurnya ia ingin menghentikan semua itu namun, apa daya.. ia mana mungkin menghentikan pertengkaran hebat ayah dan ibunya karena ia terlalu kecil untuk menghentikan sesuatu yang besar itu. Ayahnya keluar dari kamar yang membuat ia terkejut dan terduduk lemas. Ayahnya mendekatkan dirinya dengan begitu dekat dan menatapnya tajam "apa yang mau kau tahu bocah?!"

Luhan terduduk membisu melihat ayahnya yang sudah ada di depan matanya "kau mau tahu?" bisik ayahnya lagi "kami meributkanmu.. mengapa kau lahir? mengapa kau lahir sebagai yeoja.." timpalnya lagi dengan volume yang lebih keras. Luhan hanya mematung mendengar kata-kata kasar itu. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa arti dari kata itu. Ayahnya pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan sedangkan Luhan melihat Ibunya menangis dengan keras.

"eomma.." Luhan masuk ke kamar yang sama sekali belum ia pernah masuki, ia mendekat dan memeluk ibunya dari belakang "apa.. apa yang dimaksud ayah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ibu luhan terkejut dan berbalik ke arahnya "apa yang ayahmu katakan?"

"Appa berkata.. Eomma dan Appa bertengkar karena diriku" jelas Luhan dengan wajah polosnya "appa juga mengatakan, mengapa luhan terlahir menjadi yeoja"

Ibu luhan mengelus pipi Luhan "kau akan tahu...nanti" ucap Ibu Luhan dengan tersenyum kearahnya "kau mau membantu ayahmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Luhan langsung menganguk. Ia berfikir dengan begitu ayahnya dan ibunya tak akan bertengkar lagi. Entah sejak kapan, Namun sebelum Luhan sekolah.. Seluruh Data Luhan dipalsukan. hal itu tentu saja mudah bagi keluarga Luhan yang kaya. Ia hanya perlu menambahkan sedikit uang dan... Luhan berubah menjadi Namja.

Saat itu Luhan masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami saham perusahaan ataupun pewaris perusahaan. Dan setiap harinya ayahnya selalu berkata hal yang sama.. bukan kata-kata cinta ataupun sayang. tapi..

"Jaga Rahasia Ini.. Jangan Sampai Ada Yang Tahu" mungkin ini kata-kata biasa.. tapi kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa kata yang berada di akhir kalimat.. "Jaga Rahasia ini.. Jangan Sampai ada yang tahu, atau kau tidak ada di dunia lagi"

Entah apa yang difikirkan ayah Luhan, Ia terlalu memikirkan harta dan duniawi.. sama sekali tak memikirkan keluarga. Baginya keluarga hanyalah sampah. Bahkan Luhan tiap hari melihat ayahnya dengan wanita lain dan melakukan hai "itu" kepada perempuan tersebut. apa yang ibunya lakukan? ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. karena ia menikah pun bukan karena "cinta" tapi karena "hutang".

-END FLASHBACK-

Luhan masih menunggu Kai yang tak kunjung datang.

1 jam.. 2 jam... 3 jam...

Tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Kai. Luhan sudah menduga kai tak akan datang, tapi entah apa yang ada di hati kecilnya. Ia yakin kai pasti datang..

Turun salju pertama yang menyelimuti Luhan, Ya.. hari ini adalah awal musim dingin dan akhir musim gugur. kau dapat membayangkan dinginnya hari ini apalagi kau hanya mengunakan seragam sekolah yang tak dapat menghangatkanmu.

Luhan mengosok kedua tangannya dan mengigil kedinginan. Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Sudah dikit harapan untuk Kai datang. Namun Luhan tetap menunggu.

Ia meringkuk kedinginan dan meniupkan nafasnya ke tangan, mencoba untuk menahan hawa dingin yang menerpanya, Ia melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 8. Otaknya menyuruh ia pulang namun hatinya, memilih untuk tetap menunggu kai.

Luhan sudah tak tahan dengan dingin salju ini. dan semuanya gelap...

- 1 tahun kemudian-

Terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih sedang berkeliling sekolah dengan peta di tangannya. Ia melihat sekeliling sekolah dengan tatapan dingin walau hatinya takjub dengan kebesaran sekolah barunya. Terlihat nama yang berada di seragam barunya bertuliskan "oh Sehun". Dia Oh Sehun yang baru pindah ke Seoul.

Sehun membuka petanya lagi, dan memperhatikan isi peta sekolah. Tampaknya seluruh bagian sekolah sudah ia kunjungi. Kecuali satu tempat, Halaman belakang sekolah. "hmm... tinggal ini yang belum aku kunjungi" ucap sehun seraya menunjuk lokasi Halaman belakang Sekolah yang ada di peta.

Ia berjalan mengikuti jalur peta. dan sampailah dia di Halaman belakang sekolah. Halaman yang kecil dengan banyak Pohon yang sedang gugur berjajar disana ditemani Burung-burung kecil yang berkicau dan air mancur kecil serta kolam ikan yang menambah suasana tenang. Sehun duduk di bangku Halaman belakang Sekolah. Ia melihat sekeliling "hm.. ini tempat favoritku" ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

Ia menghirup Udara segar dan mencoba menikmati keindahan dari halaman yang kecil ini. Namun, ketika ia mencoba menikmatinya. Seseorang datang menghampirinya. "SEHUN!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang namja berlari kearahnya. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Teman pertama Sehun di sekolah barunya. "aish.. aku mencarimu kemana-mana"

"haha.. mian, aku sibuk berkeliling" Sehun meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol yang sudah mencarinya kemana-mana "hmm.. kenapa kau tidak bilang, kalau ada tempat senyaman ini" ucap sehun dengan mata yang mengintari halaman yang indah itu.

"aku belum pernah kesini" jawab chanyeol yang membuat Sehun terkejut "hah?" Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya malas "ya.. aku tidak pernah kesini"

"kau bercanda?"

" sudahlah, ayo ke kelas. bel sudah mau bunyi" Chanyeol menarik sehun keluar dari Halaman belakang sekolah. Sehun menoleh ke belakang, terlihat seseorang sedang duduk di bangku dan menatap sehun dengan senyumnya yang manis. Sehun membalas senyumannya "manis" pikirnya.

Pelajaran telah dimulai. hari ini pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang diajar oleh Hwang Tiffany. Namun, Sehun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang Tiffany katakan. Ia sibuk dengan pikiran yang menghantui dirinya saat ini. "kenapa aku tidak melihat orang semanis itu,tadi?" sehun terus berfikir dan mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat mengapa ia tidak melihat orang yang terseyum padanya saat ia duduk di halaman belakang sekolah.

"sehun! jawab nomor 10" perintah Tiffany yang memecah lamunan Sehun. "kau cantik!" Refleks sehun yang membuat seisi kelas hening dan menatapnya. dan tiba-tiba Seketika seluruh kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan jawaban sehun yang "ngawur".

"sudah diam" Tiffanny mencoba menghentikan suasana yang ribut. Ia mendekati Sehun dan menatap Sehun tajam "kau keluar!"

Sehun masih tak dapat percaya. Ia baru pertama kali masuk di sekolah ini sudah mengalami banyak hal. tentang Chanyeol yang tak pernah ke halaman belakang sekolah, tentang Seseorang misterius yang tersenyum manis padanya dan sekarang ia dikeluarkan dari kelas. Sehun berdecak kesal dan tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan seseorang di halaman belakang sekolah "mungkin dia masih ada di sana"

Sehun berjalan ke Halaman Belakang Sekolah dan dia melihat seseorang yang duduk di bangku ditemani dengan Daun musim gugur "itu dia!"

Sehun mendekatinya dan sepertinya orang itu tak sadar dengan kehadiran sehun. "hei" sapa sehun dan segera duduk di bangku sebelahnya, orang itu menoleh dengan bulu matanya yang panjang nan lentik ia menjawab "hai"

"namamu siapa?" tanya sehun mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya kepada seseorang berbulu mata lentik itu "Xi Luhan,kau?"

"Xi Luhan.. nama yang indah. Aku Oh Sehun, mungkin kau tak mengenalku karena aku murid baru disini" Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada seseorang yang baru ia temui,Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum manis dan kembali bermain dengan daun musim gugur yang berjatuhan. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang bermain dengan Senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya, ia terlihat begitu cantik.

"kau suka musim gugur?" tatap Luhan dan membuka pembicaraan.

"aku?"

Luhan menganguk dan menatap Sehun seolah meminta jawaban dari bibir Sehun. "aku tak tahu, kau sendiri?" jawab sehun dan menatap Daun-daun yang berguguran di sekitarnya.

"aku suka" jawab luhan "sangat begitu menyukainya" tambahnya lagi.

"mengapa?"

"aku menyukainya. Karena dia.." Jawab Luhan dan kembali menatap ke depan "aku sama sekali tak menyukai musim gugur, namun.. karena dia aku menyukainya"

Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Luhan katakan. Ia hanya menatap bingung ke arah Luhan. tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dan membuat Sehun harus kembali ke kelas. "ah.. aku harus kembali ke kelas"

Sehun bergegas keluar dan membalikan badannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan "aku akan kembali"

Sehun berlari ke kelas. Ia cemas kalau ia tak kembali tepat waktu, ia akan ketahuan bahwa dia tak berdiri di depan kelas melainkan berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah dan untungnya ia kembali tepat waktu. Sesaat ia mengambil nafas, Tiffany keluar dari kelas dan menatapnya sinis. "tepat waktu!"

Chanyeol keluar dari kelas dan melihat Sehun yang kelelahan "woah.. kau habis dari mana?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah kecapekan "nanti akan kujelaskan. ayo ke kantin"

Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk di bangku Kantin dan memakan makanan mereka. "aku tadi bertemu seseorang" ucap Sehun memluai pembicaraan "dia memiliki bulu mata yang panjang nan lentik, Senyumnya begitu manis dan memiliki tangan yang begitu lentik" timpal Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol memperhatikan teman barunya,Sehun. seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Chanyeol tersenyum dan bertanya "siapa dia?"

Sehun tersipu malu dan baru ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucap nama "xi Luhan" namun, ada seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "hei kalian jahat tidak mengajakku" ucap seseorang di belakang.

Sehun melihat kebelakang, Dilihatnya Seorang Namja berkacamata besar dengan membawa makanan di tangannya.

"ah baekhyun!" Seru Chanyeol.

Sehun masih bingung. Ia tidak tahu siapa dia karena ia masih baru di sekolah ini. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Sehun dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"kau murid baru itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan memegang roti isi di tanganya "ya.. perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun"

"tak usah terlalu formal. aku Baekhyun, temannya chanyeol" Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya "hmm.. ngomong-ngomong kalian tadi berbicara apa?"

"ah.. tadi Sehun bercerita ada seseorang yang ia suka" jelas Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat sehun malu "jinja? siapa orangnya?" Baekhyun penasaran dan menatap lekat Sehun

Sehun dengan malu dan mengaruk leher belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal mengucapkan sebuah nama "xi luhan"

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu terkejut dan tanpa ia sadari roti isi di gengamanya telah terjatuh. Sehun dan Chanyeol bingung dengan reaksi Baekhyun. "wae?"

"lupakan dia.. kau tak mungkin bertemu dengannya" jelas Baekhyun dan terlihat jelas wajah baekhyun berubah menjadi serius seketika

"maksudmu apa?" Sehun masih tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. "lupakan.. kau tak boleh menyukainya. karena dia tidak mungkin ada di sini!"

**TBC-**


	4. Autumnal Leaves Chapter 4

**Author : GGJUX**

**Cast : Sehun Exo-K, Luhan Exo-M, Kai Exo-K (Switch Gender)(?)**

**Other Cast : Yoon Sohi**

**Pair : HunHan, Lukai/Kailu (Kai-Luhan)**

**WARNING : YAOI (?) TYPO BERTEBARAN**

**SELAMA MEMBACA ^~^**

* * *

** "maksudmu apa?" Sehun masih tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. "lupakan.. kau tak boleh menyukainya. karena dia tidak mungkin ada di sini!"**

* * *

Sehun terdiam, ia masih tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun "maksudmu?".

Baekhyun menarik nafas yang begitu dalam kemudian menatap Sehun, Ia mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. tapi tertutup karena seseorang datang menghampirinya. orang itu adalah Kai.

Kai menghampiri meja Sehun,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "hey!" sapanya memecah keseriusan yang ada. Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan sinis namun Kai tak memperdulikannya. "bagaimana hari pertama sekolah?" tanya Kai dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"seperti biasa" jawab Sehun dingin karena kai menganggu pembicaraannya dengan baekhyun.

"baguslah kalau begitu" ucap kai dan meminum kopi yang ia bawa "ingat, pulang ini ke rumahku" timpal kai lagi.

"ya, aku tahu"

"jangan lupa" kai beranjak dari bangku dan meninggalkan Sehun,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "apa hubunganmu dengan kai?" tanya Baekhyun yang menyadari Kai dan Sehun begitu akrab padahal dia murid baru.

"dia sepupuku" jawab Sehun "lalu, ada apa dengan Luhan?" tanya Sehun yang masih penasaran dengan Luhan.

"ah.. tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Baekhyun dan dengan cepat ia mengambil roti isi yang terjatuh dari tangannya "aku harus membuang ini" Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun sedangkan mereka berdua menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan keheranan "aneh.. tak biasanya dia seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol yang menyadari keanehan Baekhyun.

"maksudmu?"

"dia tak mungkin serajin itu membuang sampah bahkan biasanya ia membuang sampah sembarangan" jelas Chanyeol seraya mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Baekhyun tadi seolah mau menjelaskan sesuatu namun tertahan karena sesuatu. tapi karena apa...

"sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan" ujar Chanyeol yang membuyarkan lamunan Sehun "ayo makan"

"hey, kau pernah mendengar nama Xi Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan Chanyeol tentang Luhan, ia sungguh penasaran dengan Luhan. Chanyeol tetap makan roti isinya dengan lahap dan berkata "tidak"

Dengan terus mengunyah roti isinya Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terputus "aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini 6 bulan lebih dahulu dari dirimu. Tapi selama 6 bulan ini, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama orang itu"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan terus memakan roti isinya, kemudian ia teringat dengan Luhan. ia berjanji pada Luhan kalau dia akan kembali. "aku pergi dulu" Sehun berdiri dari bangku dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"YAK! kenapa kalian semua meninggalkanku!" kesal Chanyeol dengan roti isi penuh di mulutnya.

Sehun berlari, berharap Luhan masih ada di sana. Ketika dia sampai di Halaman yang indah itu. Ia melihat Luhan dengan posisi yang sama saat ia melihat Luhan pertama kalinya.

Luhan menyadari keberadaan Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya. Sehun tersenyum senang dan menghampiri Luhan. Sehun duduk di samping Luhan dan memperhatikan Luhan yang begitu senang dengan daun-daun musim gugur.

"kau kelas berapa?" tanya Sehun yang masih penasaran dengan sosok Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"aku kelas 8-3,kau?"

'8-3.. itukan kelasku' ucap Sehun dalam hati yang masih bingung dengan Luhan. "aku juga 8-3" jawab Sehun dengan terus memperhatikan Luhan "kita sekelas, tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

Luhan terdiam dengan pertanyaan Sehun kali ini. Ia berhenti bermain dengan daun-daun musim gugur dan menatap Sehun "aku juga tak tahu dan tak mau tahu"

Sehun terkejut melihat wajah Luhan yang tadi begitu ceria tiba-tiba Sayu, ia merasa bersalah bertanya hal itu kepada Luhan. Walaupun ia penasaran dengan Luhan, tapi ia tak akan bertanya jika pertanyaan ini membuat senyuman indah Luhan menghilang.

"akh, tak usah jawab pertanyaanku" Sehun merasa bersalah dan terus meminta maaf, Luhan menjawab "ne". tapi tetap saja senyuman Luhan tak kembali.

"jujur, aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak mengenalmu" kata itu terucap dari bibir Luhan. Sehun kembali menatap Luhan. Sudah banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Sehun dan sudah banyak juga rasa penasaran Sehun yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Luhan. tapi, ia tidak mau terjadi hal yang sama ketika ia bertanya seperti tadi.

"tentu saja, karena aku murid baru" jawab Sehun, Sehun berharap dengan ucapannya ini, Membuat Luhan tak memikirkan pertanyaan bodohnya tadi.

"ah.. benar murid baru" ucapnya dan kini terlukis lagi senyuman di wajah Luhan. Sehun merasa lega, karena usahanya tak sia-sia. Walaupun masih banyak segudang pertanyaan di otaknya namun, dengan melihat senyum Luhan saja membuatnya begitu senang.

bel masuk terlah berbunyi, dan membuat Sehun harus kembali ke kelas. jujur, Ia berat untuk meninggalkan Luhan. "aku kembali ke kelas, sampai berjumpa besok" Sehun berlari dan melambaikan tanganya kepada Luhan yang masih terduduk di Halaman belakang sekolah.

Sehun duduk di bangkunya dan di temani wajah masam dari wajah Chanyeol. "kau kenapa?" Sehun menyadari wajah masam dari sahabatnya.

"tidak apa-apa" cuek Chanyeol dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"hei kenapa?" Sehun mengoyangkan badan Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol berbalik menghadapnya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan memutar bolah matanya dengan begitu malas, Terlihat ekspresi yang begitu kesal dari wajah Chanyeol.

"apa-apaan kau, meninggalkan aku makan sendirian di kantin. kau yang mengajakku ke kantin dan kau juga yang meninggalkanku" Kesal Chanyeol dan membuat Sehun menahan tawanya

"hei kau marah hanya karena ini?"

"hanya.. apanya yang hanya. aigoo.. aku seperti sahabat buangan" timpal Chanyeol kesal. Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol seraya menahan tawanya"ayolah.. maafkan aku ne?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Sehun ber-_aegyo _di depan Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa dengan gigi lebarnya.

"hei.. kau tahu, kau tak pantas begitu"

Sehun kesal dan menghentikan Aegyonya "kau bilang tak pantas tapi kau tertawa!"

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan Sehun yang kesal dan masih tertawa dengan gigi lebarnya. Ia tak menyangka orang berwajah seperti robot itu bisa juga ber aegyo.

pelajaran telah selesai dan sekolah pun telah bubar. Sehun sekarang berada di rumah kai. Ia duduk di kasur kai seraya menunggu Kai mengambil Snack. Kai dan Sehun berencana akan menonton Film horor malam ini karena Kai sangat menyukai film horor, ia meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya bergadang.

Kai masuk ke kamar dengan makanan yang penuh lengannya. Ia menghamburkan seluruh makanan yang ia bawa ke atas kasur "tara!"

Sehun hanya menggeleng melihat snack yang begitu banyak dan memenuhi Kasur yang ia duduki "bagaimana bisa menghabisi Snack sebanyak ini"

Kai tersenyum tanpa dosa dan menyalakan tvnya. "oke, ayo kita nonton film pertama" ucap kai dengan duduk di sebelah sehun

"hei, aku tadi mendengar kau menyukai seseorang" ujar Kai seraya mengambil Snack.

Sehun setengah kaget, menyadari Kai mendengar apa ia ucapkan. Ia tak ingin kai tahu, karena apabila Kai tahu. Pasti kai akan mengejeknya.

"tidak"

"jangan berbohong padaku" Kai mengunyah Snacknya dan melirik Sehun. Sehun teringat Luhan, ia masih penasaran dengan sosok Luhan. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya dengan kai yang sudah 3 tahun bersekolah disana.

"hei, kau kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Xi Luhan?" tanya Sehun dan membuat Kai menghentikan mengunyah Snacknya "dari mana kau tahu nama itu?"

"sudahlah, jawab saja kau kenal apa tidak" tanya Sehun yang tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, namun kai tertunduk ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan begitu panjang.

"hei kau kenapa?"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sehun "jangan sebut nama dia di hadapanku,lagi"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai membuat Sehun semakin bingung. ada apa dengan luhan? siapa sebenarnya Xi Luhan?

**TBC~~**

**oke sekarang Jux mau jawab Review ne ^-^)/**

**HyunRa : Makasih atas dukungannya ^-^**

**Novey : Ntar bakal di jelasin apa yang terjadi sama Luhan**

**Jenn2797 : Thank's ne ^-^)/**

**Makasih semuanya, Maaf kalau buat ceritanya dikit terus(=+=) *bow***


	5. Autumnal Leaves Chapter 5

**Author : GGJUX**

**Cast : Sehun Exo-K, Luhan Exo-M, Kai Exo-K (Switch Gender)(?)**

**Other Cast : Yoon Sohi**

**Pair : HunHan, Lukai/Kailu (Kai-Luhan)**

**WARNING : YAOI (?) TYPO BERTEBARAN**

**SELAMA MEMBACA ^~^**

**Dimohon Kritik dan saran ye._.)/**

* * *

**Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai membuat Sehun semakin bingung. ada apa dengan luhan? siapa sebenarnya Xi Luhan?**

* * *

"pulanglah. tak ada acara menonton hari ini" ucap kai dan mematikan tvnya.

"tapi..."

"sudah kubilang pulanglah" Namja bekulit tan itu meninggikan volumenya.

Sehun menatap namja berkulit tan itu membereskan seluruh snack maupun dvd dengan wajah menunduk, Ia terlihat menangis. 'apa dia menangis?' pikir Sehun

"kau menangis?"

"mana mungkin bodoh" Kai melanjutkan membereskan snacknya. Sehun masih tak percaya "tunjukan wajahmu"

Kai terdiam, ia tak bergerak. badannya bergetar "jika aku menangis kenapa? tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"ada.. aku sepupumu. siapa Luhan? mengapa kau mengenalnya?"

"sudah kubilang, jangan sebut nama dia dihadapanku!" Kai meninggikan volumenya. Suasana menjadi menegang

Sehun sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. ia bangun dari kasur yang bersize Queen itu dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar "aku tak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Xi Luhan"

Kai terdiam sejenak, dan menoleh ke arah sehun "tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya" Sehun menutup pintu kamar sedangkan kai terbelak apa yang dikatakan sepupunya yang 1 tahun lebih muda dibawahnya.

Sehun keluar dari rumah Kai, ia berjalan di jalanan yang dipenuhi lampu malam. Semua orang menatapnya sinis. Malam itu ia seperti orang yang baru minum "alkohol". Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memutar otak Sehun, ia sudah tak dapat menahan semuanya. Siapa Luhan sebenarnya? apa hubungan Luhan dengan Kai? kenapa Sehun tak boleh menyukainya? pertanyaan itu selalu memutar di otak Sehun dan membuatnya gila. tanpa ia sadari, ia melewati gerbang sekolah "kenapa aku disini?"

Sehun teringat namja yang memiliki senyum menawan,Luhan. Ia memanjat gerbang, tak peduli seberapa tinggi gerbang yang ia panjat. Yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah Luhan. Namja yang membuat ia tergila-gila karenanya.

Sehun berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah, berharap ia dapat bertemu seseorang yang ia cintai. dan ia menemukannya, Luhan duduk di kursi yang sama. Ditemani salju pertama. Malam itu, salju pertama turun di negara ginseng,korea.

Sehun membuka Jasnya, ia bermksud memberikannya kepada Luhan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja kecil itu. namun terhenti saat Luhan menyadari keberadaannya dan memanggil Sehun dengan nama yang tak asing "kai"

Sehun terdiam di tempat, ia masih tak percaya apa yang dia dengar. Kai? kenapa Luhan menganggap dirinya sebagai Kai?

Luhan beranjak dari Kursi dan memeluk Sehun. Kini sehun kembali terbelak tak karuan. Ia memang di peluk Luhan, tapi mengapa ia tak merasakannya? Ia tak merasakan tangan kecil Luhan memeluk dirinya

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan. Ia memeluk Luhan, walaupun ia merasa tangannya tak memegang apa pun. Luhan terus memeluk Sehun dengan menyebutkan nama Kai berulang kali.

"kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" Luhan menatap Sehun nanar "aku selalu menunggumu.. setiap detik,menit bahkan jam. Aku berharap kau datang"

Sehun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Luhan, badannya bergetar. mungkinkah ini rasanya cemburu? Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia mendekati telinga Luhan dan membisikan Luhan "aku bukan Kai, aku Sehun"

Luhan terdiam. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, di tatapnya wajah Sehun. Memang itu bukan Kai, mana mungkin Kai datang padanya. Mana mungkin Kai datang menepati janjinya. Itu tak mungkin. MUSTAHIL!

Luhan terduduk lemas "haha.. ia mana mungkin datang"

Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan yang sudah terduduk lemas dan menatapnya dengan dingin "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"menunggu..."

"menunggu siapa?" tanya Sehun mulai penasaran. Saat ini ia benar-benar penasaran, Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi.

Luhan memalingkan pandangannya "kai" nama itu terucap dari bibir cherry Luhan. Sehun tak percaya, Ia berdiri dan berlari dari Halaman belakang sekolah. dadanya sesak.. ia tak bisa bernafas.. semuanya terasa hampa.

Sehun berlari keluar sekolah, ia memanggil taxi untuk pulang. Selama perjalanan ia memegang dadanya kuat-kuat. Kenapa Luhan menyebutkan nama Kai di depannya? mengapa Sehun tak dapat merasakan pelukan hangat dari namja kecil itu? dan mengapa Kai tak mau membicarakan Luhan? semua pertanyaan mencampur aduk. Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Sehun sampai di rumahnya yang terbilang mewah. Ia memasuki rumahnya dan disambut orang tuanya dengan dahi yang mengerut "kenapa kau baru sampai?"

Sehun tak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan lemas. ia benar-benar tak perduli apa yang diucapkan orang tuanya sekarang. Otaknya sudah lemas memikirkan seribu pertanyaan yang menghujam otaknya.. ia perlu istirahat walau 5 menit.

Sehun terduduk di kasur ukuruan Kingnya. terlintas wajah Luhan yang menatapnya nanar, apa yang kai lakukan padanya? sehingga Sehun tak melihat senyum manis namja mungil itu.

Sehun berandai, andai ia tak mengunjungi Halaman belakang sekolah. mungkin, ia bisa menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang normal. Mungkin dia menyukai yeoja bukan NAMJA!

tapi, luhan berbeda ia bukan terlihat seperti namja yang biasa Sehun temui. Ia namja yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan mampu membuat Sehun memikirkannya tiap hari.. lebih indah membayangkan Luhan daripada membayangkan cinta pertamanya.

Tanpa disadari, Sehun tertidur dalam lamunannya. di sisi lain, Kai yang masih terfikirkan tentang "Luhan". Ia bingung Bagaimana Sehun bisa mengetahui Luhan? bagaimana sehun bisa bilang bahwa Luhan orang yang ia cintai? mana mungkin Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan.. bertemu mungkin saja. tapi, berbicara dengannya tidak mungkin.

Kai teringat saat ia bertemu dengan Luhan pertama kali. Musim gugur.. musim yang biasa dibenci banyak orang. Musim yang biasa membuat banyak tumpukan sampah, namun di musim itulah ia bertemu dengan namja cantik. Xi Luhan.

-Flash Back-

Kai sedang bermain bola dengan teman-temannya. Ketika bermain bola, Kai tak sengaja menendang Bola sehingga bola terjatuh di antara semak-semak. Kai mengambil Bola dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang cantik. dia adalah Luhan.

Kai mendekati seseorang cantik itu, ketika ia mendekatinya. betapa terkejutnya ia kalau orang itu adalah Namja dan terlebih lagi dia sedang menangis "hei kau kenapa?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah kai dan kembali terduduk "aku tidak apa-apa"

"mana mungkin kau tidak apa-apa kalau menangis" kai duduk disebelah Luhan, Luhan menegakan kepalanya "sudah kubilang tak apa-apa!"

"aku sama sekali tak apa-apa... sama sekali" lanjut luhan dan terus meneteskan air matanya "lihat? aku tak apa-apa" Luhan memaksa tersenyum di depan Kai karena ia ingin kai tak bersimpati padanya. karena ia benci itu.

Kai terdiam dan mengambil sebuah daun musim gugur yang baru saja jatuh "kau tahu ini?" Kai menunjukkan daun musim gugur yang ia pegang. Luhan menatapnya "itu daun musim gugur"

"lihatlah rupanya, begitu terlihat tegar dengan warnanya yang coklat namun, kalau kau menghancurkannya" Kai menghancurkan Daun musim gugur yang ia pegang "maka ia akan hancur"

Luhan terbelak kaget. Apa yang diucapkan namja berkulit tan itu tak sebanding dengan kelasnya yang baru duduk di bangku kelas 7.

"kau tahu apa maksudku?" Kai mendekati Luhan dan menatapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"apa maksudmu?"

"maksudku.. kau jangan pura-pura tegar, jika kau punya masalah ceritalah" Kai menepuk pipi halus Luhan dan tersenyum padanya "mulai sekarang kau temanku"

"jadi kau kenapa?" Kai mencoba bertanya kepada Luhan. meminta Luhan tuk bercerita kepadanya.

Luhan membuka mulutnya "ayah.. ayah tak ingin aku lahir di dunia. itu kata yang ia ucapkan padaku. kata-kata yang membuat aku mati mengilu karenanya"

Kai menatap Luhan yang mengigil ketakukan, ia memeluk Luhan dan membelai rambut halus milik Luhan "jangan takut. aku temanmu sekarang.."

"aku akan melindungimu jika ada yang menyakitimu, aku akan menemanimu jika kau kesepian dan aku akan bersamamu jika kau ketakukan" Kai membisikan kata-kata indah itu di telinga Luhan.

Kai mengambil 2 daun musim gugur dan memberikannya 1 untuk Luhan dan 1 untuknya "simpan ini baik-baik"

Luhan mengambil daun musim gugur dan menatapnya lekat. Baru pertama kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang yang peduli padanya dan mengerti perasaannya.

"ini bukti pertemanan kita" Lanjut kai "jika daun ini hancur, maka milikmu juga hancur. itu berarti kau hancur dan aku juga hancur"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti "siapa namamu?"

Kai berdiri dan mulai merasakan teman-temannya mencarinya "aku kai, kau?"

"Luhan"

"luhan nama yang indah" kai menarik tangan halus luhan tuk berdiri "ayo, kita bermain bola"

-Flashback off-

Kai teringat dengan namja berwajah cantik itu. bukan, ia bukan namja tapi yeoja! ia berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan dengan lemas ke arah lemari. dibukannya lemari itu perhalan dan ia membuka sebuah laci kecil. terlihat kotak berwarna biru yang tampak terawat.

Ia membukannya, terlihat sebuah daun tanda persahabat dia dengan luhan dan kai memanggil sebuah nama "Luhan"

Seorang namja berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kulitnya yang putih, wajah yang tampan dan sikapnya yang dingin membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian. dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dia terus berjalan tanpa peduli ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"SEHUN!" panggil seseorang dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang, Sehun sudah tau siapa dia. Chanyeol!

Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol yang begitu "menjijikan" baginya. Ia bahkan merinding jika Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil dengan tubuhnya yang besar dari belakang "lepaskan"

Chanyeol tersenyum jail dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membalikan badan sehun, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sahabatnya memiliki kantung mata yang begitu besar

"yak, kenapa matamu begitu hitam?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang berat. Sehun menutup matanya, Ia malu Chanyeol berkata begitu dengan keras apalagi mereka sedang di koridor sekolah "diam kau"

Chanyeol tertawa, memang itu sudah jadi kebiasaan dia. Sehun tak memperdulikannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun "aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu"

Sehun berbalik menatap Chanyeol "apa?"

"aku mendengar kabar tentang Xi Luhan.." Chanyeol memberitahukan kabar yang ia maksud.

"apa itu?"

"Xi Luhan, dia tahun lalu anak kelas 8-3 dan sekarang dia pasti kelas 9-3. Dia orang yang terkenal dan selalu jadi pujaan banyak orang" Jelas Chanyeol, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "hanya itu?"

"sebenarnya masih ada, tapi kusarankan kau mendengarnya langsung dari baekhyun. aku mendengar kisah Luhan dari baekhyun,sahabat Luhan" Jelas Chanyeol lagi "pergilah ke 9-3, kurasa Baekhyun sudah datang" lanjut namja berbadan tiang itu.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti "ok thank's" Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke kelas 9-3. Ia menunggu di depan kelas 9-3. Badannya yang tinggi dan Kulitnya yang putih berhasil membuat ia menjadi topik dari orang-orang yang 1 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Orang yang Sehun cari sudah datang, Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam melihat Sehun sudah menunggunya di depan kelas "apa maumu?"

"Xi Luhan.. jelaskan aku siapa dia"

Baekhyun melihat sekitar yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terpesona "kurasa, disini bukan tempat yang cocok. Ikut aku" Baekhyun menarik Sehun ke atap sekolah.

"baiklah sudah sampai, jadi apa yang kau mau?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik menatap Sehun. "Jelaskan aku tentang Luhan" ujar Namja berkulit putih itu.

"well, kau pasti sudah mendengar ia anak kelas 8-3 dari Chanyeol. baik akan kujelaskan" Ucap namja berkacamata lebar yang berhasil menutup separuh wajah imutnya dengan kacamatannya yang besar dan lebar.

"Xi Luhan. dia sahabatku, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia berubah. Semenjak ia mendorong kai untuk menembak Yoon Sohi dia berubah menjadi orang pemurung. Sejak kai menjadi pacar Yoon Sohi aku tak pernah melihat senyumnya" Jelas baekhyun.

Sehun menganguk mengerti, Kai memang pernah bilang jika ia memiliki pacar yang bernama "yoon sohi"

"aku mengetahui ia begitu mencintai Kai, tapi ia tak bisa bersama kai. karena ia memiliku rahasia" Lanjut baekhyun lagi

"rahasia apa?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"rahasia kalau dia adalah yeoja. dia menjadi namja karena pengaruh ayahnya. Lalu suatu hari ia menyerah untuk menjadi namja, ia mengaku kepada kai bahwa dia adalah yeoja" baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan bibir yang bergetar

"dan hal itu diketahui Yoon sohi, Kai mencoba mengejar sohi dan ia berjanji kepada Luhan ia akan kembali" tanpa Baekhyun sadari, air matanya telah menetes dari matanya.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun yang masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Baekhyun.

"Luhan menunggunya namun kai tak kunjung datang. dan Luhan sekarang..." Baekhyun tak kuasa menceritakan ini, ia terduduk di lantai dengan menutup wajahnya. Sehun mendekati baekhyun "luhan sekarang apa?"

"**Luhan berada antara hidup dan mati**"

* * *

**TBC~~ habis ini Chapter terakhir! entar dijelasin Luhan itu kenapa ._. dan dijelasin perasaan sama kai gimana #EAAKK! 3 Kai sama Luhan waktu kecil pasti unyu~~ kkk~~**

**Saya buat Chapter ini menjadi "agak" panjang sebagai permintaan maaf.. karena Chapter-Chapter sebelumnya pendek-pendek ._.) mianhae *bow* entar di Chapter terakhir '-' Jux janji bakal buat panjang sampe 2.500 word(?)**

**'-')/ btw minta saran, enak akhirnya Luhan mati? atau Luhan hidup? kalau Luhan hidup, dia sama siapa? Kai apa sehun? X-X pusing juseyoooo**

**Thank's for all~**


	6. Autumnal Leaves Chapter 6

**Author : GGJUX**

**Cast : Sehun Exo-K, Luhan Exo-M, Kai Exo-K (Switch Gender)(?)**

**Other Cast **

**: Yoon Sohi**

**Pair : HunHan, Lukai/Kailu (Kai-Luhan)**

**WARNING : YAOI (?) TYPO BERTEBARAN**

**SELAMA MEMBACA ^~^**

**Dimohon Kritik dan saran ye._.)/**

* * *

**"Luhan berada antara hidup dan mati"**

* * *

"apa maksudmu?" Sehun menunduk dan mencoba melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertutup tangannya.

"dia koma..."

"mustahil, itu tak mungkin" Sehun tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Mana mungkin Luhan koma sedangkan dia baik-baik saja di halaman belakang sekolah.

"jika kau tak percaya, pulang sekolah. ikut aku ke rumah sakit" Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang mengenangi pipinya. Sehun membantu ia berdiri "kau tak apa-apa,hyung?"

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tak bisa menahan air mataku jika bercerita tentang Luhan" ujar Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor. "sebegitu berartinya Luhan bagimu?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sinis "sangat berarti" lalu baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Lelaki berkulit putih itu "pulang sekolah, temui aku di depan gerbang" Ingat baekhyun lalu menutup pintu atap sekolah.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Jika, Luhan sedang koma lalu siapa yang ia temui selama ini? arwah?

Sehun masih tak percaya dengan keadaan rumit ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai sebuah "arwah". Sehun menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Selama ia berjalan, ia masih memikirkan apa yang di katakan Baekhyun. 'sebegitukah berartinya kai bagi luhan?' pikirnya.

Tak sengaja Sehun menabrak seorang yeoja dan berhasil membuat mereka berdua terjatuh "ah mianhae" Sehun berusaha membereskan Dokumen milik yeoja itu. Tak sengaja ia melihat nama "yoon sohi"

"kau yoon sohi?" tanya Sehun seraya memberikan Dokumen yang ia bereskan. Yeoja itu mengangguk "ne, ada apa?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak, mungkin dengan bertanya yeoja ini dia mendapat informasi baru "bisa bicara sebentar?"

Yeoja itu melihat jam "aku hanya punya waktu 10 menit"

"ah tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kita jangan berbicara disini" Sehun menarik Yoon sohi ke kantin sekolah. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan sehun menatap Yeoja berpipi chubby itu lekat-lekat.

"apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"kau kenal Xi Luhan?" tanya Sehun langsung to the point, Sohi terbelak kaget "darimana kau mengetahui nama itu?"

"sudah. jawab saja, lagipula kau hanya punya waktu 10 menit" Sehun tak ingin membuang waktu lama-lama dan ingin mendengar jawaban dari mantan pacar kai itu.

"ya aku kenal.." jawab yeoja itu singkat. "apa hubunganmu denganya?" Sehun bertanya lagi bagaikan detektif.

"maaf jika aku lancang, apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" Sohi seperti tak mau menceritakan hubungan Luhan dengannya.

"aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seseorang yang ingin mengetahui dirinya"

Sohi mengangguk mengerti "baiklah, aku dengan Luhan tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia sahabat mantan pacarku,kai"

"mantan? kenapa kau putus dengan kai?" Sehun bertanya lagi "maaf, tapi ini privasiku. aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu.." Sohi seakan tak mau bercerita tentang masa lalunya itu.

"okay, maaf jika aku menganggumu" Sehun merasa ia sudah terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain, Sohi mengangguk dan melihat jam tangannya "kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang"

Sehun menahan Sohi pergi dengan megengam tangan yeoja berambut hitam itu "kalau aku boleh tau kau mau kemana?"

"ke Amerika, aku akan pindah kesana" jawab Sohi tersenyum manis "kurasa kau harus melepaskan tangamu"

Sehun tersadar ia mencengkram tangan Sohi begitu kuat dan ia langsung melepaskan tangan yeoja itu "mianhae, semoga kau sampai disana dengan selamat"

"thank's, aku duluan" Sohi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk di kantin sekolah. Sehun berdecak kesal. Ia sama sekali tak mendapat info penting dari Yoon sohi tapi, paling tidak dia tahu kalau Sohi mau pindah ke amerika.

* * *

Sehun Kembali ke kelasnya, Ia mendapati Chanyeol menatap dirinya dengan begitu sinis "kau kenapa?"

"aku tadi bertemu baekhyun. aku melihat dia menangis, kau apakan dia?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tak suka melihat hyungnya menangis.

"aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau minta" jawab sehun singkat dengan wajah robotnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya "apa yang aku minta?"

"bertanya tentang Luhan" Jawab Sehun singkat lagi, Chanyeol baru teringat bahwa ia menyuruh sehun melakukan itu "AH! AKU LUPA AKAN HAL ITU!" ujar Chanyeol dengan volume tinggi dan membuat seisi kelas melihat mereka berdua dengan tajam.

Donghae, sebagai guru yang sedang mengajar mendekati Chanyeol dan Sehun "apa yang kau lupakan?"

Chanyeol hanya menyengir tak karuan sedangkan Sehun mengelengkan kepalanya. Donghae menarik nafasnya ia menatap 2 siswa yang sudah membuat pelajarannya kacau "keluar dari kelas"

"keluarlah kau dari kelas,park Chanyeol" ejek Sehun kepada teman sebangkunya. Chanyeol berdecak kesal karena ini kali pertamanya ia harus keluar kelas.

"kau juga,oh sehun"

Sehun terbengong "aku? tapi..."

"perlukah aku mengulang kata-kataku?" Ujar donghae menaikan Volumenya, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "tidak"

Chanyeol mencoba dengan keras menahan tawanya, ia ingin menertawai Sehun keras-keras. ia ingin mengejek Sehun tapi sayangnya ada Donghae disini. Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar kelas.

"hei, kenapa kau begitu penasaran dengan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan

"aku tak tahu, pikiranku penuh dengan dirinya"

"itu artinya kau mencintainya,bodoh" Ujar Chanyeol yang tak tahan dengan kepolosan Sehun "ya,mungkin" Sehun menjawab dengan singkat lagi.

"kenapa kau mencintai Luhan?" tanya namja tiang itu lagi, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "tentu saja karena suatu alasan"

"apa alasannya,oh sehun?" Chanyeol mulai kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat

"kenapa kau ingin tahu,eoh?"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, bagaimana ia bisa mendapat sahabat secuek dan hampir mirip robot ini. Mereka berdua memang tidak cocok, mempunyai sifat yang sungguh berbeda. Tapi.. Justru perbedaan itulah yang menyatukan mereka.

Tak terasa mereka berdiri sampai bel istirahat berbunyi "aigoo kakiku mau patah" Keluh chanyeol dan memijit kakinya yang begitu pegal

"yak, tak malukah kau berkata begitu? kau ditatap semua orang!"

"aku tak perduli, kakiku mau patah " Chanyeol tak perduli dan terus memijit kakinya yang serasa mau patah. Sehun melirik Chanyeol sinis "terserah kau, aku pergi"

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

Chanyeol menyadari Sehun meninggalkannya lagi, sudah berapa kali Sehun meninggalkannya. Ia bagaikan sahabat yang butuh akan di datangi dan jika tidak? dibuang. Chanyeol bahkan tak ingat kapan Sehun mendatangi dirinya..

Sehun berfikir untuk menemui Luhan tapi terlintas ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemui Luhan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin sehun ketahui.. mungkin ia bisa mendapat informasi itu dari orang itu. walaupun ia ragu orang itu mau bercerita dengannya atau tidak.

Sehun pergi ke kelas 9-3 dan menunggu seseorang. Orang yang ia tunggu datang. ia adalah Kai. Sehun melambaikan tangannya "hyung!" kai menyadari keberadaan sehun dan mendatanginya "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" belum sempat kai mengucapkan sebuah kata, Sehun sudah menariknya ke tangga sekolah "yak! lepaskan aku"

Sehun melepaskan gengamannya dan berbalik ke arah Kai "aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"apa? tanyakan saja" Kai menjawab dengan santai, sehun membalikan badannya ke arah tangga. dimana ia dapat melihat Halaman belakan sekolah dari sana "kenapa kau tak datang menemui Luhan saat itu?"

Kai terdiam, ia tak menjawab sepatah kata pun. kai beranjak meninggalkan Sehun, namun dengan cepat Sehun menahan Kai "jawab aku"

Kai menepis tangan Sehun "apa yang kau lakukan jika aku memberitahu hal itu?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak. Ia menjawab dengan ragu "aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Luhan" sungguh, ia tak ingin mengucapkan kata itu. kata itu langsung keluar dari bibirnya.

"bagaimana bisa?"

"ceritakan saja, jangan membuang waktu" Sehun tak ingin berlama-lama. Ia ingin mengetahui tentang Luhan secepatnya. Kai mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengelurkannya.. ia memulai ceritanya "saat itu.."

-FLASBACK-

-KAI POV-

Aku menyukai seorang namja, Seorang namja berbulu mata lentik dengan rambutnya yang halus. mungkin ini tak masuk akal, tapi inilah yang terjadi. Aku sudah melarang diriku untuk menyukainya, tapi hatiku tak bisa menahan. aku begitu mencintainya..

Sampai suatu hari, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ingin kudengar. ia menyuruhku menembak seorang "yeoja". aku tahu yeoja itu menyukaiku, tapi aku tak menyukainya.. bisa kau bayangkan jika orang yang kau cintai menyuruhmu menembak seseorang yang tak kau cintai. Selama pelajaran aku berfikir, mungkin dengan pacaran dengan yoon sohi. Aku bisa menjadi normal. Aku bisa menyukai lawan jenisku dan mulai bisa melupakan Luhan.

Aku menembak yoon sohi dibelakang sekolah, setelah jadian dengannya. aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan Luhan. Ia menjadi cuek dan pemurung.. aku bahkan berfikir apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya? 1 bulan sudah berlalu. aku sudah 1 bulan bersama yoon sohi. semua orang berkata aku cocok dengannya tapi hatiku masih terjerat pada Luhan.

dan suatu hari Luhan menarikku dengan erat. Ia menjelaskan bahwa ia yeoja dan ia terpaksa menjadi namja. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan.. aku begitu senang mendengar hal itu. sampai senangnya aku tak menyadari aku mencium bibirnya yang kenyal. dan tanpa kusadari Sohi mendengar pembicaraan kami.

Aku mencoba mengejar sohi, tapi aku ditahan Luhan. aku mencoba meyakinkan Luhan bahwa aku akan kembali ke sisinya. Aku berhasil mengejar Sohi, aku menjelaskan ini saatnya aku putus dengannya karena aku begitu mencintai Luhan. Sohi mengerti tapi ia tak dapat menahan air matanya.

Ia menangis di pelukanku ditengah salju pertama. Malam itu sangat dingin dan mana mungkin aku meninggalkan seorang Yeoja ditengah malam apalagi hanya memakai seragam yang tipis. Kuberikan jasku dan aku mengantar Sohi sampai kerumahnya. Ia berkata ia tak apa, ia juga menambahkan bahwa aku dan Luhan memang pantas menjadi pasangan.

"Luhan" aku baru mengingat dia, aku berlari dari rumah sohi dan langsung menuju sekolah. gerbang sudah ditutup, kecil kemungkinan Luhan masih ada di dalam. tapi aku masih tetap ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku memanjat gerbang dan berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah.

betapa terkejutnya aku melihat ia sudah kaku dibawah salju, aku melepaskan bajuku. Tak peduli malam itu begitu dingin, yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah Luhan. Aku mengendongnya dan berlari ke arah pos penjaga. memberitahu bahwa Luhan pingsan di tengah tumpukan salju. satpam mengerti lalu memanggil ambulance.

Aku mencoba menghangatkan dia di dalam dekapanku, badannya begitu dingin dan bibirnya membeku. 'bodohnya aku' pikirku.

"kumohon bertahanlah" aku terus membisikan kata-kata itu di telinga mungilnya. dan ambulance datang menjemput. Aku tak habis pikir, ia menungguku di tengah salju dan ia sekarang koma.. aku terus mengatai diriku bodoh dan tak berguna.

-END FLASHBACK-

-AUTHOR POV-

"begitulah" kai menceritakan ceritanya, tampak jelas di matanya ia begitu menyesali kejadian yang ia alami dan sehun mengangguk mengerti. "apakah kau begitu mencintainya?"

"sangat" kata itu keluar dari bibir namja berkulit tan itu, Sehun menatap Kai. terpancar dari matanya bahwa ia begitu mencintai Luhan "baiklah, aku menyerah"

"menyerah apa?"

Sehun perlahan meninggalkan kai, dan menuruni tangga satu persatu "besok, temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah" Ucap Sehun dari jauh dan ia meninggalkan kai di tangga sekolah.

Pulang sekolah, Sehun menunggu di depan gerbang. Ia menunggu seseorang,Baekhyun. Baekhyun datang menghampirinya "kau lama menunggu?"

Sehun mengeleng "tidak, aku baru saja menunggu"

"mobilku dipakai adikku, bisakah menggunakan mobilmu?" Baekhyun menjelaskan mobilnya sedang di pakai adiknya, Sehun mengerti maksud baekhyun "ya sudah. pakai mobilku"

Baekhyun dan Sehun naik mobil Zenco ST1 berwarna silver milik Sehun. Sehun menancapkan gasnya cepat. Ia menuju rumah sakit yang di maksudkan Baekhyun. Mereka sampai di rumah sakit yang terbilang "mewah". Sehun dan Baekhyun masuk ke rumah sakit dan menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai 15.

Mereka sampai di kamar yang terbilang mewah dengan nomor tertera 1004, Sehun mengintip dari Luar jendela. Terlihat seseorang terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat medis yang menepel di badannya. dia adalah Luhan.

"masuklah" ajak baekhyun dan di ikuti anggukan Sehun. Sehun masuk ke kamar itu. Dilihat seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan matanya yang bengkak, sepertinya ia menangis setiap hari. dia adalah ibu Luhan. "ah.. baekhyun" sapa Ibu luhan dan dibalas senyum dari baekhyun dan Sehun

"ini siapa?" Ibu luhan menanyakan Sehun yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat "ah.. perkenalkan aku Oh sehun, teman Luhan"

Ibu luhan mengangguk mengerti "jenguklah dia"

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang terbaring lemah. Di sentuhnya pipi luhan yang halus, begitu mengenaskannya Luhan saat ini. Ia berada di antara hidup dan mati. Sehun menatap lekat Luhan.. bahkan saat ia komapun, ia terlihat begitu cantik.

"jongin, kau datang berkunjung lagi" Seru ibu luhan dan membuat Sehun membalik badannya. Dilihatnya kai membawa sebuah bunga, Ibu luhan mengambil bungai itu dan meletakannya di tumpukan bunga yang sudah tak tahu berapa jumlahnya.

"tak apakah bila kau berkunjung ke sini setiap hari?" tanya Ibu Luhan kepada Kai yang matanya tertuju ke Luhan "tidak, justru aku yang merasa tak enak hati datang kesini tiap hari"

"aku begitu senang, Luhan memiliki teman yang begitu peduli padanya" ujar Ibu Luhan dan tanpa terasa setetes ai mata turun dari matanya. Ia berjalan anak kesayangannya dan mengelus rambutnya "kumohon bangunlah, banyak yang membutuhkanmu disini"

Kai mendekati Luhan yang berbaring lemah dan mengengam tangan Luhan lalu menciumnya "kumohon bangunlah" sedangkan Baekhyun menahan tangisnya. Sehun dapat mengerti bagaimana mereka begitu mencintai Luhan. bahkan dirinya yang hanya bertemu beberapa hari dengan Luhan dapat mencintainya.

"kurasa aku harus pulang" Pamit sehun, ia membungkukan badannya dan berjalan perlahan keluar kamar. Tiba-tiba ada yang menahan tangannya. ketika sehun berbalik yang menahan dirinya adalah Ibu Luhan "terima kasih kau telah datang kesini"

Sehun tersenyum "ah ne" Sehun meninggalkan kamar. Ia mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Sehun menghempaskan badannya dan kembali berfikir. apa yang ia harus lakukan untuk Luhan. ia diam beberapa saat dan ia mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan walaupun itu berarti ia harus menyerahkan Luhan kepada Kai.

Esoknya, Sehun berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah. Menemui yang tidak lain adalah Luhan. Luhan masih terduduk di posisi yang sama, Sehun menghampirinya dan tersenyum padanya.

"sehun" panggil Luhan "duduklah disini" Luhan menepuk bangku kosong yang berada di sebelahnya dan di ikutin anggukan Sehun. Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan dan melihat namja cantik itu tengah sibuk dengan salju yang menutup jalan halaman belakang sekolah.

Ia tak habis pikir bahkan saat ia menjadi "roh"pun ia begitu cantik, andai ia bertemu dengan Luhan lebih awal dari kai. Mungkin ia sudah menjadikan Luhan pacarnya.

"hyung.. kembalilah ketubuhmu"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung "apa maksudmu?"

"kembalilah ketubuhmu" Sehun mengulangi kata-katanya

"tubuh apa? ini tubuhku"

Sehun mengeleng dan mengulurkan tangannya "jika ini tubuhmu. kau pasti bisa menyentuhku" Luhan menatap tangan pria berkulit putih itu sejenak, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba menyentuh tangan luhan tetapi, ia tak bisa menyentuhnya.

"kau lihat? kau hanya arwah. kembalilah ke tubuhmu" Sehun meminta Luhan untuk kembali ke tubuhnya

"aku tak bisa!" Luhan mengelak kesal "aku harus menunggu jongin!" timpalnya lagi. Sehun mengeluarkan nafasnya panjang "jika kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan kembali?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti "aku akan kembali ke tubuhku"

Sehun mengeluarkan handphonenya, ia meminta kai untuk datang ke sini. tak sampai 5 menit terlihat sesosok namja berkulit tan menghampiri Sehun "untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini?"

Luhan masih tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Kai. ya itu kai, Luhan berdiri dari bangku dan mencoba menyentuh kai namun tak bisa.

"kai, lihat disebelahmu" ujar sehun, Kai melihat ke sebelah namun ia tak melihat apa pun. yang ia lihat hanya tumpukan salju "tidak ada apapun disini"

"tutup matamu sejenak dan bukalah.. maka kau akan melihat orang yang kau cari"

Kai menutup matanya sejenak, ketika ia membuka matanya betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Luhan tepat di depannya "luhan.."

Senyum mengembang dari bibir Luhan. ia memeluk kai walaupun ia tak bisa memeluk kai "kai.. aku selalu menunggumu"

"aku juga selalu menunggumu"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kesal kearah kai "kau menunggu apa? kau tak pernah datang kesini"

Kai menghela nafasnya dan menatap Luhan "setiap detik,menit bahkan jam. aku menunggumu di rumah sakit"

"rumah sakit? ada apa denganku?"

"kau koma, kau koma selama 1 tahun" jelas kai "kembalilah ke tubuhmu.. kumohon" kai memohon kepada Luhan tuk kembali ketubuhnya. Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya "untuk apa aku kembali, tak ada yang menginginkaku"

"semua telah berubah! ayahmu sudah tak perduli lagi dengan perusahaan, ibumu sudah melahirkan adik kecil untukmu dan aku sudah putus dengan yoon sohi" Kai mencoba meyakinkan Luhan. Luhan menatap kai ragu "jika aku kembali, akankah kau selalu berada di sebelahku?"

Kai mengeluarkan 2 buah daun musim gugur dari kantungnya "jika kau hancur maka aku akan hancur"

Luhan meneteskan air matanya dan kai mengecup bibir Luhan lagi.. berbeda dari pelukan tadi yang tak terasa oleh kai. kecupan kali ini begitu terasa nyata di bibir kai. mereka terus berciuman hingga Luhan menghilang dari Halaman belakang sekolah "jeongmal saranghae" kata itu terngiang di telinga kai.

Sehun melihat kejadian yang begitu romantis itu hanya tersenyum kecil. ia memang cemburu tapi, jika Luhan lebih bahagia dengan kai. ia terima.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berbunyi, itu telpon masuk dari baekhyun. ia mendengar baekhyun berbicara dengan tebata-bata.. entah kenapa senyum terlukis dari namja berkulit putih tersebut.

"ada apa?" kai heran dengan tingkah Sehun yang langsung tersenyum ketika menjawab telpon dari baekhyun. Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan berdiri seraya memegang bahu kai

**"dia hidup!"**

**END**

* * *

**huwaaa.. akhirnya selesai juga TT^TT /nangis di shower/ sebenarnya Luhan mau dibuat mati, tapi kasihan /ditabok luhan/**

**TT^TT Maaf endingnya gantung bingitzzz...**

**Novey: kkkk~~ ANDA BENAR! si sohi pindah ke amerika. dah kaga tau kabarnya gimana wkwkw XD**

**oh iya.. Saya mau special thank's buat: Novey,HyunRa ,Jenn2797 ,cupcupcuphie12,Miyouw,Cyruz. Thank's banget *bow*  
**

**jujur ne.. sebenarnya author gak mau lanjutin ni FF gara-gara terlalu "FREAK" heung /pundung/ tapi karena Review kalian. Author jadi semagant kkk~~ Thank's semua.. thank's yang udah baca.. /hug/**


End file.
